


Can't Fight the Moonlight

by shaneo6930



Series: Mac + Stiles [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Dream, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Mac and Jack go to Beacon Hills, Sad with a Happy Ending, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: When Mac and Jack head to Beacon Hills to take down Gerard Argent one and for all, Mac finds a new love.





	Can't Fight the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic owes its existence to one of my best friends who told me to write it after I had a dream about MacGyver and Stiles being a couple. This one is much longer than my normal one-shots, but I had a lot to tell with it. 
> 
> Title from Can't Fight the Moonlight by LeAnn Rimes.

Angus “Mac” MacGyver and his partner Jack Dalton trudged into the briefing room at the Phoenix foundation, tired from their last mission. “We just finished a case,” Jack moaned as he flopped down in a chair in front of the giant screen. “How the hell did we manage to land a new one this quickly?” Mac remained silent as he reached into the bowl of paper clips in front of him and plucked out two. “No, seriously, Mac,” he continued. “You know how long it’s been since I’ve slept in my bed?”

“I’m sorry that international crime and terrorism won’t take a break so you can get your beauty sleep, Dalton,” their boss, Matty Webber, announced her presence as she walked into the room. “After this one, I’ll try to convince them to lay off.”

Mac chuckled under his breath as he watched the exchange play out while fiddling with the paper clips in his hands. Matty lightly smacked his knee with the file in her hand. “Look alive, boys. This is a big one.”  She picked up the remote that lay on the glass table in the middle of the room and pressed a button. The screen lit up with a grainy black and white image of an old man accepting a large envelope.

“Our subject is Gerard Argent,” she announced, laying the folder in front of the two men. “Known murderer and arms dealer, who just sold a box of AR-15 rifles to the Untied People’s Militia just outside of Charming, California.”

“A militia based in a town named Charming?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, we’re all familiar with irony,” Matty said. “The militia isn’t our problem. The local PD took them down easily. Our priority is Argent. He seems to be going south to the town  of Beacon Hills.”

“Any idea why?” Mac asked, studying the picture intently.

“I honestly can’t think of a reason,” Matty replied. “He has an estranged son and granddaughter in the town, but Beacon Hills is where most of his murder charges are.”

Jack flipped through the file, looking over Argent’s various transgressions. “Unfinished business,” he muttered, looking at one page. “He seems to have some kind of problem with a local veterinary assistant named Scott McCall. Tried to kill him back when McCall was a high school student. Christ, he tried to kill a kid?”

“When you get there,” Matty began, “Your mission will be to protect McCall and stop Argent in any way you can.”

“I don’t think deadly force will be required to take out Grandpa Munster,” Jack said, closing the folder.

“Don’t be fooled, Dalton,” Matty warned. “Argent is highly dangerous, despite his advanced age. He’s managed to avoid capture this long for a reason.”

The two men got up to walk out of the room. “Great,” Jack said. “I just get one plane ride showered off of me only to get on another.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Matty said. “Beacon Hills is only 30 minutes outside of LA. You can drive.”

“Or I’ll drive while you nap,” Mac grinned at his partner.

“You joke, but I’m gonna hold you to that,” Jack told him as he walked out. Mac set his paper clip down on the table. This time, the two clips were folded into a crescent moon.

***

It was a quiet day at Deaton’s Animal Hospital, as Scott McCall finished scooping a cup of dry food into the cage of a Golden Retriever who was staying overnight to recover from a broken leg.  “Get well soon, buddy,” he said softly, lightly petting the dog on the top of the head.  He then bent down to deposit the scoop back into the food bin. As soon as he stood up, his face was suddenly covered by two hands, covering his eyes.

“Guess who?” a deep voice whispered in his ear. Smiling, he turned around to find his husband Isaac Lahey standing in front of him with a grin of his own.

“Hey, baby,” he said kissing the tip of Scott’s nose. 

“Hey, Isaac,” Scott smiled.  “What brings you here?”  Isaac pointed behind him to show a brown paper bag sitting on a counter. “I figured you were getting hungry.”

“I knew I married you for a reason,” Scott said, kissing his husband softly.

“Really?” Isaac asked. “That’s the only reason? I bring you food?”

“Well, that, and you have a really cute butt.”

The two were interrupted by the bell above the main entrance ringing. “Sorry, hon,” Scott whispered. “Gotta go work now.” Isaac replied with a quick peck on Scott’s cheek and moved to take the bag of food off of the counter. “I’ll just go put this in the back for you.”

“Thanks, Isaac,” Scott said before turning his attention to the two men who had entered the office.

“Are you Scott McCall?” the taller of the two men asked as they walked up to the counter.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Scott answered. “How can I help you?”

“My name is Jack Dalton, and this is Angus MacGyver,” he introduced himself and his friend. “We’re here because we’ve received word that Gerard Argent is coming back to Beacon Hills. Given your history with him, we need to take you and anybody close to you into hiding until we stop him.”

Scott stood at the counter bewildered. “Everybody?” He asked.

“Anybody immediate to you,” the younger one, MacGyver, followed up.

“Well, for now, that’s my husband, brother, mom, stepdad, and a couple of our friends,” Scott said. “There’s a house outside of town we can go to. I just need to call Dr. Deaton and tell him I have to close up. “ He then went to the back of the office.

“Isaac, baby?” Scott asked softly, as he entered the back breakroom, seeing Isaac sitting at a table waiting for him. “We need to go now,” he said when Isaac looked up.

“Why?” he asked. “Who were those guys?”

“They’re some kind of government agents. Argent is coming back. We need to get the pack gathered at the cabin and get ready.”

Isaac stood up immediately. “Wait. What if those guys out there work for Gerard?” he asked, claws coming out in defense.

“Would he really send someone to warn us he’s coming and tell us to go hide?”

Isaac peeked out of the door at the two men, who appeared to be having a discussion of their own. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Good thinking, babe,” Scott said, soothingly. “Now, put the claws away and call Stiles?”

Isaac’s claws immediately retracted. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone. Scott dialed his own phone. “Hey, Doc,” Scott said into the phone, moving to where he could hear. “I have to close up early.  These guys came here and said Gerard Argent is coming back. I’ll call Greg to come take care of him tomorrow. Okay, thanks, Doc. “ With that, he hung up right as Isaac ended his call.

“How’s Stiles doing?” Scott asked Isaac.

“He’s meeting us at the cabin,” Isaac said. “He’ll be bringing Melissa and Noah with him.”

Jack peeked his head in the door. “Are you guys ready?”

Scott took Isaac’s hand and led him to the door. “Yeah, we are,” he said. “We know just the place to be safe and prepare for a possible attack.”

Jack shook his head. “I’m sorry, Mr. McCall, but we can’t keep you safe unless—“

Scott stood firmly in front of the older man. “Listen. We don’t really know who you are. My husband here has deeply rooted trust issues that I’m convincing him to see past to let you help protect us and stop a man who has been hunting us for the past 8 years. My cabin is fortified, well stocked, and a perfect place to hide out.”

Jack stood back out of the way. “You make a very convincing argument,” he said. “Just tell us how to get there.”

Scott smiled.  “Hope your gas tank is filled.”

***

An hour long drive in the woods later, Jack pulled up to a rustic cabin that was purposely built so far out of the way that nobody could find it unless they knew exactly where to look.

“This is really nice,” Mac remarked as he stepped out of the car. “We can definitely work with this.”

“I’ll go secure the perimeter,” Jack announced, before walking off. “Wait, hold up!” Scott yelled as he started to jog after the man. “I’ll go help.”

Isaac looked over at Mac. “You wanna go help me turn on the generator?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, sure,” Mac replied. “Lead the way.”

Isaac led Mac around to the back of the house. “What’s the deal with you guys anyway?” he asked. “You don’t act like any government agents I’ve ever seen.”

“We’re not exactly government,” Mac answered. “We’re more…Independent contractors. It’s called The Phoenix Foundation.” They started down the stairs to a cellar. “What kind of government agents have you seen?”

Isaac laughed. “My father in law is FBI,” he said. “He’s basically a dick. I don’t like to think about him that much.” They reached the generator, and Isaac started the sequence to turn the machine on. It sputtered to live for a few seconds before dying.

“Shit,” he muttered, bending down to look at the dials. “The gas is full, and everything checks out,” he said, trying it again, to the same results.

“You mind if I try?” Mac asked, crouching down beside it.

“Be my guest,” Isaac offered, stepping away. Mac crouched down and inspected the generator’s motor. “How can you see this in the dark?” He asked, before taking a small flashlight out of his pocket and turning it on. The gas tank was indeed full, and all the other levels seemed to be normal. But looking closely, he noticed the wire from the spark plug to the rest of the engine was broken.

“I just uh…I have excellent night vision,” Isaac said, stepping back.

“Do you have any chewing gum?” he asked Isaac. Isaac then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of Wintergreen. “Will this work?” he replied, offering Mac a piece.

“It’s perfect,” Mac smiled, before unwrapping the gum and popping the stick in his mouth. He chewed it as he used his trusty Swiss Army Knife to strip the blades. “Do not touch this thing until I tell you to,” he said before he started twisting the exposed wires together. He then took the gum out of his mouth and stuck the wad around the twisted wire.

“Give that a shot,” he told Isaac. Isaac turned the key and pushed the ignition button. The generator roared to life.

“Holy shit!” Isaac exclaimed. “How did you do that?”

“I like to fix things,” Mac replied with a smile. “I once rebuilt a laptop that had been backed over by a car.”

As the two started out of the basement, a loud scream caught their attention.  “That’s Jack,” Mac yelled, running up the stairs into the daylight.

He ran in the direction of the scream until he came upon what he would later recall as the funniest thing he’s ever seen. Jack Dalton hanging upside down by his ankle from a tree.

“What the hell happened?!” Isaac called out, as he caught up to the scene.

“We were patrolling the perimeter when Agent Dalton triggered one of Derek’s old traps,” Scott said through a laugh.

This got all three standing men laughing. “Well, I’m glad this is funny and everything,” Jack said through gritted teeth, “but can you guys help get me down?”

Mac took his cell phone out of his pocket. “Wait a minute,” he said, snapping a picture of Jack. “Riley’s gonna want to see this. It might be her new wallpaper.”

“I’m gonna kill you now, Mac,” Jack seethed, still swinging around. “Now, please, someone help me!”

“It’s a simple pulley,” Scott said, grabbing Jack by the waist, and pulling him down. “See? You’re now upright again.”

“You okay, man?” Mac said, kneeling down to help undo the snare around Jack’s foot.

“I’ll be better once the blood rushes back down from my head,” Jack said, trying to get his bearings back. He then looked to Scott. “Good job setting traps.”

Just then, an engine pulling up to the cabin caught the men’s attention. They ran back to the cabin to find a blue jeep parked in the driveway. Mac observed a man and woman climbing out of the backseat. “Stiles, next time we make this trip, we’re taking MY car!” the man grumbled, stretching out.

A tall, younger man with messy black hair and a smattering of dark freckles across his face climbed out of the driver’s seat and looked at him. “Dad, I can’t tell you again. We couldn’t take your car, because it has LoJack,” he said. “Argent could have had one of his goons hack into it and find us here.”

A young woman with strawberry blonde hair climbed out of the passenger’s seat, shrugging on a light jacket. “We could have at least taken a car with good shock absorbers,” she said, bitingly. “Haven’t been thrown around that much since—“ she stopped talking upon seeing the two strangers who were with Scott and Isaac. “Who are your friends, guys?” she asked.

The two men stepped forward. “We’re with the Phoenix Foundation,” Mac said. “You can just call me Mac. This is Jack,” he told the young woman, holding out his hand.

“I like the rhyme scheme you guys have going on,” she said. “I’m Lydia,” she introduced herself. “Hopefully we can work together and stop this asshole once and for all.”

“That’s the hope,” Jack grinned.

The rest of the group joined Lydia in meeting the two new agents. Mac took instant notice in the Jeep’s driver, who held his hand out to introduce himself. “I’m Stiles,” he said, as Mac shook his hand. “Scott’s  step brother and best friend.” He then pointed to the couple who got out of the back seat, who were currently introducing themselves to Jack. “That’s my dad and stepmom, Noah and Melissa.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Mac said. “Thank you for letting us come here,” he said. “Hopefully we won’t have to be here long.”

“If we are stuck here for a while,” Stiles said, “I’m sure we can find a way to make it all worth it.”

“Why don’t we take this inside?” Scott asked, taking note of the chill in the air.

With that, the whole group filed into the house. Inside, they all sat around the living room. Scott and Isaac on one couch with Lydia, Noah and Melissa on a love seat, with Stiles, Mac, and Jack sitting in chairs arranged around a coffee table.

“Where’s Allison?” Scott asked as everybody got settled. “She should be here the most.”

“I tried to get her to come with us,” Stiles said. “She wanted to stay with her dad in case Gerard came to them first.”

“Yeah, she’s gonna call us if there’s any trouble,” Lydia added.

“Why did Gerard go after you?” Jack asked. “It says here when you were teenagers, he tried to kill you before he just left town.”

“It’s a long story,” Scott said. “One we can’t really tell you without telling you something else, first.”

“What’s that?” Mac asked.

Stiles stood up and walked over to Scott. “Uh, Scotty, can I see you in the kitchen? In private?” he said, urgently.

“Stiles, we have to—“

“Now!” Stiles yelled, grabbing Scott by the arm and yanking him up off the couch, and dragging him into the kitchen.

“What the hell was that?” Scott asked, as they got out of earshot of the rest of the group.

“Are you seriously gonna tell your secret to those strangers?” Stiles asked in a high whisper. “I mean, granted, the blonde one is pretty hot, how can we trust them?”

“They’re here to help us stop Gerard,” Scott said. “For good. I think they need to know everything about him, and for that to happen, they need to know about us.”

“You’ve never been this open with your secret before.”

“We’ve never been this close to stopping him before.”

Stiles sighed. “Fine. They have to know. But ease them into it. If you just full on wolf out, the one who looks like a Bruce Willis stunt double looks trigger happy.”

Scott rolled his eyes and moved past Stiles back into the living room. “Mr. Dalton, Mr. MacGyver, I’m about to show you something that you need to see before we can tell you more about Argent,” he said. “I need you to promise to keep an open mind, and not freak out. “

This got Mac and Jack’s attention. “Yeah, sure,” Mac said.

“And you?” Stiles asked, looking at Jack as he reentered the room.

“Yeah, I promise,” Jack said, cautiously. “What is it?”

Without warning, Scott closed his eyes. When he opened them, they glowed bright red. On cue, Isaac did the same, his eyes glowing a radiant gold.

Jack jumped back in his chair. “What the hell is going on?” he asked. “What the fuck are you?”

“This is where the open mind comes in,” Scott said, blinking, and making his eyes go back to normal. “We’re werewolves.”

“That’s it,” Jack said, getting up. “I can’t do this.” He then walked out of the front door.

Mac stood up to follow. “I’ll go get him. He’s just overreacting.” With that, he went outside.

Mac found Jack sitting on the hood of the SUV they had taken to the cabin. “Why did you run?” he asked.

“Why didn’t you?” Jack asked back, shaken. “We just stepped into a fucking horror movie.”

“You think those guys are monsters?” Mac asked, climbing up on the hood with Jack.

“When I was 10, I snuck into An American Werewolf in London with a couple of my buddies,” Jack started. “It was supposed to be a funny horror movie, and for the most part, it was. Then came the scene where the main character transformed into the werewolf. It scared the shit out of me.”

“That was just a movie,” Mac told his partner. “Fiction. Besides, these guys wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“He’s right,” a voice came from beside the car. They both looked over to find Stiles standing there. “Scott has a code. He won’t hurt anybody unless they hurt him. And even then, he’s really fucking conflicted about it.”

“But…how?” Jack asked. “How is this possible?”

“I hate to shatter your perception of reality,” Stiles began “But Scott and Isaac? They’re not the only things out there. There’s a whole supernatural world out there.”

Mac nudged Jack on the shoulder. “You believe the Bermuda Triangle, but something in front of you is hard to grasp?”

“Just come on inside,” Stiles pleaded. “We’ll explain everything slowly. It took my dad a while to get it, too.”

 Jack slid off the hood, with Mac following him. “Okay. I’ll come back,” he said. “You’re not one too, are you?”

“Nope,” Stiles replied. “100% human.”

The three men entered the house, and were greeted by Scott’s mom Melissa standing by the couch, holding out a bottle of beer in Jack’s direction. “You need this,” she said, with an understanding look in her eye. “I know I could’ve used a drink when I found out.”

Jack hesitated for a bit. “Are you sure?” he asked, a bit hesitant to take alcohol from a woman still in nursing scrubs.

“I may be a nurse, but I also know what it’s like to have this sprung on you so unexpectedly,” She said. “Just be glad you didn’t have to find out by watching your son get shot while you couldn’t do anything about it but scream.”

Jack took the bottle, and after opening it, drank half of it in one pull. “So, about Argent,” He said, after catching his breath. “I take it he’s after you because of this whole werewolf thing?”

“The Argents are a family of werewolf hunters,” Noah explained. “Their code is to only hunt wolves who hurt innocent humans. Gerard, however, believes all wolves are evil, and must be killed.”

“So, great,” Jack started. “We’re not only dealing with an arms dealer, but he’s also Methuselah Van Helsing.”

“We need a game plan,” Scott said, stepping forward. “If we face Argent unprepared, who knows what could happen.”

Noah turned his attention to Mac and Jack. “I trust you two have guns?” The sheriff asked.

“I do,” Jack said, pulling his pistol out of the holster on his hip. “There’s another one of these in the car, and a rifle in the trunk.”

“Mac shrugged. “I don’t like guns,” he said. “But I’m proficient in hand to hand combat, and improvised weapons.”

“What do you mean, ‘Improvised weapons?’” Lydia asked.

“Bombs,” Jack answered for Mac. “He can mix any household chemical and blow a hole in the side of Fort Knox.”

Scott scratched his head , thinking. “Okay, I think we can work with that,” he said.

The group spent the next few hours plotting for when Argent made his move. Jack brought all of his guns inside, and he and Noah were currently in a discussion on which ones would be better for the job. Scott and Isaac were working with Lydia, as the three Supernaturals of the group, on their battle plans, and Mac and Stiles were in the kitchen mixing non-lethal bombs that would incapacitate Argent’s men from a distance.

“So,” Stiles, asked, capping a plastic bottle and setting it down on the table. “No parent would name their child Mac MacGyver. That’s redundancy on Stiles Stilinski level. What’s your real name?”

“You didn’t pay attention to Jack when he introduced us?” Mac asked back, measuring out the proper amount of peroxide into another bottle. “It’s Angus.”

“Wow,” Stiles said, taking another bottle in his hands. “I thought my parents were cruel,” he laughed.

“Really?” Mac raised an eyebrow. “What’s your oh, so terrible name, Stiles?”

Stiles put his bottle back down and raised his hands. “Nope. That’s classified,” he said, defensively. “You only learn that if we’re dating or one of us is dying.”

Mac laughed. He didn’t know what it was, but there was something about the younger man that he liked. “Dating, huh?” he asked. “Is that an invitation?”

Unbeknownst to them they had developed an audience. Standing in the kitchen doorway were Jack and Scott. “My partner and your brother sure do seem to be hitting it off,” Jack whispered.

“They are cute together, aren’t they?” Scott asked back. “As far as I see it, we now have two missions.”

“Two?”

“Yeah. Stopping Gerard, and making sure the MacLinski happens.”

As the night wore on, a friendship developed between Mac and Stiles. As night fell, it was decided that there would always be someone on watch, in case Gerard showed up while everybody else was asleep. Mac and Stiles took the first shift.  They now sat on the couch, each nursing a beer, swapping stories of past adventures.

“So, let me get this straight,” Mac said, amazed. “Your dad fought a zombie assassin with a freaking land mine?!”

“They weren’t zombies,” Stiles explained. “They were humans, but turned into bears somehow. It was fucking confusing. Still, it’s nothing compared to you building an actual LIGHTSABER!”

“It wasn’t that hard,” Mac defended. “I also turned wine bottles into torpedoes, and broke out of prison. That last one was the hardest.”

Stiles took a drink of the beer that rested in his hand. “I can’t decide which of us have had the crazier life.”

“I’m sure it’s you guys,” Mac told him. “I mean, werewolves, friends turning into lizards, not to mention all the dating drama.”

“Yeah, cause THAT’S the most interesting part of all this," Stiles snorted, sarcastically. “But there have been many interesting combinations.”

“Like what?”

“Would you believe before Scott and Isaac were married, they both dated the same girl?”

“Really?” Mac laughed.

“Yep. Our friend Allison. Scott dated her when she first moved to town, and they kinda flamed out. Then she dated Isaac after Gerard pulled his shit, but they also didn’t work out. Not long after, something sparked between Scott and Isaac, and that was that.”

“How did Allison react?”

“She fucking loved it,” Stiles said, behind a full bodied laugh. “She even got ordained on the internet and officiated the wedding.”

Mac laughed along with him. “That’s just awesome,” he said, catching his breath. Just then, Jack appeared at the edge of the couch.

“You two go get some sleep,” he said, in a near whisper. “I’ll take over this next shift.”

“Not gonna argue with that,” Stiles chirped, as he hopped up off of the couch. “Want me to throw your bottle away?” he asked. Mac handed over his empty bottle, and Stiles walked into the kitchen to throw his empty bottle away.

Mac stood up and started in that direction himself, before Jack placed an arm around his shoulder. “Hold back a minute there, Mac,” Jack said, pulling Mac back toward him.

“What’s up?” Mack asked, watching as Stiles walked out of the kitchen. “Goodnight guys,” Stiles said, before walking toward the back of the cabin.

“What’s up with you and Stiles?” Jack asked, as soon as he was certain Stiles was out of earshot.

“We just had a beer and talked about different stuff,” Mac replied. “He’s easy to talk to.”

“Cool,” Jack said, patting his friend on the back. “You should ask him out.”

“What?” Mac asked, eyes wide. “Why do you say that?”

“I’ve been watching you two all night,” Jack explained. “I haven’t seen you look at someone like that since Zo—“

“Don’t say her name,” Mac interrupted pointedly, still stinging at the memory.

“Listen, I’m just saying you’ve gotta get back out there. And I know for a fact that he’s interested.”

“How do you know that?” Mac wondered aloud.

“Scott knows him the way I know you. Just ask. What do you have to lose?”

Mac started to answer before Jack interrupted him. “Just go on to bed. Sleep on it. But I promise you, you probably won’t get this chance again after all of this is over.”

With that, Mac nodded and went back to the guest room. As soon as he laid down, his thoughts drifted to Stiles, and if there really could be something between them.

The next morning, Mac was awakened by the sounds of chattering and laughter in the kitchen, the smell of bacon mingling with pancake batter in the air. Smiling, he climbed out of bed and made his way out of the bedroom.

“So, I’m behind the wheel, speeding down the highway,” Jack’s voice rang out, as Mac shuffled into the kitchen, to find everybody listening to Jack tell a story about a past adventure, while Scott fliped a pancake at the stove, and Lydia poured a cup of coffee, and Melissa, Noah, and Stiles ate from full plates of pancakes at the table.

“While that crazy bastard,” Jack exclaims, pointing at Mac, “Pulls a move that would make Vin Diesel soil his pants, and climbs out of the door, and pours peroxide into the air filter, to make the car go even faster!”

When everybody looked toward Mac in the doorway, all he could say was “It was the only way to save the kid the bad guys had kidnapped.”

Lydia walked over to Mac and handed him the coffee mug in her hand. “Your boy’s been telling stories on you all morning,” she said with a smile.

Scott turned from the stove with a fresh batch of pancakes, and walked toward the table. “Yeah, you’ve got some hype to live up to,” he said, sitting them on the table.

Mac took a sip of his coffee, and sat down at a free seat at the table. Right as he reached for the plate in front of him, a loud boom caught everyone’s attention.

“That was one of my traps,” Mac said, looking out of the bay window in the kitchen.

Jack stood up and drew his gun. “Can you tell where it came from?” he asked.

“I think the northeast,” Mac said, walking to the backdoor. Everybody else followed him , Noah, his own gun drawn, and Scott leading the way.  Scott turned back to the group. “Mom, you should stay here,” he said. “You’ll be safer.”

“Fuck that,” Melissa said, defiantly. “If that asshole shows up here, I don’t want to be alone to fight him off.”

“I’ll stay with you, mom,” Isaac said. Lydia backed away from the group too. “Me too,” she said. “The guys have got this one.”

The men walked out of the house, Stiles grabbing his trusty bat on the way. Once outside, they looked around. “We should split up,” Scott said. “I’ll go with Agent Dalton and dad this way,” he said, pointing toward one side of the house. “Stiles, you and Agent MacGyver go the other?”

“Oh, sure,” Stiles said. “Both the guns going that way.”

Mac patted Stiles’ back. “When you’re with me, you don’t need a gun,” he said.

The five men split up, going in their assigned directions.

“Why did Agent Dalton ask you to stay back last night?” Stiles asked, twirling his bat on his shoulder.

“He actually wanted to talk about you,” Mac replied. “For some reason, he thinks something’s going on between us.”

“He does?”

“Yeah. He wanted me to ask you out.”

“That is so funny,” Stiles said. “Scott said the same thing to me last night.”

“The funniest part though?” Mac started. “I’m thinking they might be on to something.”

On the other side of the property, Jack, Scott and Noah came upon the bomb trap that exploded. Nearby was a dead body.

“I thought you said his bombs were non-lethal,” Noah said, crouching down and inspecting the body. Under the mask was a young man in his early 20s.

“They are,” Jack said, looking at the body himself. “The bomb didn’t kill him though.” He pointed toward a small hole in the man’s chest. “He was killed either right before, or right after the trap went of.”

“Why would he be left here?” Scott asked, looking around the woods for more intruders.

“It’s a distraction,” Noah deduced. “He’s coming in another way.”

“Mac!” Jack shouted, as he started running back toward the house. The other two men followed in turn.

Back on their side of the property, Mac and Stiles had stopped walking. “I don’t normally do this,” Mac said, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair. “But after this is over, would you like to maybe go out for coffee or something?”

Before Stiles got to answer, they were ambushed by four men, dressed head to toe in black. Two grabbing each man.

“HELP!” Stiles shouted, trying, and failing to fight back against the men.

Mac easily shrugged out of the grasp of his captors, and defeated them easily with a few well placed kicks and punches.

He then picked up Stiles’ discarded bat, and cracked it over the head of the man on Stiles’ right. As soon as he went down, Mac tossed the bat to Stiles, who used it to brain the other.

“Holy shit,” Stiles said, when all 4 men were down. “Where did you learn to do that?”

 “Many places,” Mac explained. “Self-defense classes and the army, mostly. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles answered, adrenaline still coursing through him. “Where do you think Gerard is?”

Suddenly, as if being summoned, Gerard appeared behind Mac, grabbing the younger man around the neck with one arm. A long knife in the other hand. “Hello, Stiles,” he said sinisterly. “Who’s your friend?”

“Let him go, Gerard,” Stiles pleaded.  As Mac started to struggle out of Gerard’s grip, Gerard raised the knife to Mac’s chest.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Gerard told him. “After seeing what you did to my men, I might feel obliged to use this.”

“You really should put him down,” Jack’s voice announced. Stiles turned around to find both Jack and Noah standing behind him, guns drawn and trained on Gerard.

“Oh, another guest,” Gerard laughed, still holding Mac close to him. “Let me guess, CIA? FBI?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Jack replied. “You’re still going down today all the same.”

“Oh, really?” Gerard asked, backing up with Mac.

“Take your pick,” Noah quipped. “You’re guilty of so much. Gunrunning, murder.”

“Being an all-around asshole,” Jack added.

Stiles looked at the ground behind the two men, and saw that Gerard was unknowingly backing up toward the trip wire of one of Derek’s snares.

“Well, if I’m going down,” Gerard started, “I might as well let the boy go.” With that, he released the arm around Mac’s neck. Just as Mac started to walk away, Gerard plunged his blade deep into the young agent’s chest.

“NO!” Jack shouted, as Mac gasped in pain before he dropped to his knees, giving Jack and Noah a clear shot. Both men put two rounds each into Argent’s chest.

Gerard fell backwards  onto the trip wire. The snare wrapped around his neck and jerked him up, hanging from the tree behind them.

“Fuck!” Jack shouted, as he holstered his weapon, and ran to his injured friend. He hit his knees in front of Mac, and reached out to hold the younger man up. “Come on, buddy. Stay with me.” He looked down at the blood pouring out of the wound. “Fuck, that’s bad,” he whispered.

“Jack?” Mac asked weakly. “Did you get him?”

“Yeah, buddy,” Jack said, eyes tearing up. “He’s gone.”

Stiles then knelt beside the two men. “Hey, Mac,” Stiles said, getting Mac’s attention. “Mieczyslaw.”

“What?” Mac asked.

“That’s my name,” Stiles answered, his own tears forming. “Mieczyslaw.”

Mac weakly laughed. “I thought Angus was bad.”

Stiles turned to Scott, who stood beside Noah, still in shock at what happened. “Scott, you have to do it.”

“Do what?” Jack asked.

“Is it the only way?” Scott asked.

“Is what the only way?” Jack yelled.

“Scott, you have to give him the bite,” Stiles pleaded. “We’re 2 hours away from a hospital. He’s got minutes left. If that.”

Jack turned his attention to Stiles. “What’s the bite?”

“It’ll save his life,” Stiles explained. “He’ll be a werewolf, but he’ll live.”

Jack then turned to Scott. “Do it,” he said, tears still streaming down his face. “Anything that can be done to save him,  please do it.”

Noah placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Go on, son,” he said.

Scott walked up to the three men. “Do you want this?” he asked Mac.

Mac blinked slowly. “Yes,” he breathed out, barely above a quiet whisper.

Scott turned to Jack. “I need you to move,” he instructed. “And no matter what happens, I need you to stay back there with my dad.”

Jack blinked the tears out of his eyes. He then turned to Mac. “I’ll see you later, buddy.” He got up and walked back to Noah, who was soon joined by Melissa, Lydia, and Isaac. “What happened?” Melissa asked sadly, seeing the sight before them.

“When we got here, Gerard had Mac,” Jack sniffed. “He was gonna let him go, but stabbed him instead.”

Scott lifted up Mac’s shirt, and let his fangs out.

“It’s best if you don’t watch this, Agent Dalton,” Melissa said, taking Jack’s hand. “Let’s go back to the cabin.”

As the two of them and Noah turned to go back to the cabin, Scott bit into the side of Mac’s abdomen, just above his hip. As if he’d received an adrenaline shot, Mac gasped for air as his back straightened. Stiles held him close, and soothed him back down. “It’s okay, Mac, He whispered, as Mac slouched back down.  He lost consciousness with his head rested against Stiles’ shoulder.

Almost instantly, the wound in Mac’s chest began to close. “Why isn’t he waking up?’ Stiles whispered.

“He was almost dead when I bit him,” Scott replied. “Derek once told me that when a dying man receives the bite, he falls into like a coma to fully repair the damage while he turns.”

Scott stood up, and motioned for Isaac to come over. The two of them lifted the new wolf in their arms. “Let’s get him into a bed,” he said, as the group walked toward the house.

“Is he going to be alright?” Lydia asked, walking beside Stiles.

“I think so,” Stiles answered, wiping back a tear. “I think so.

A few days later, Mac woke up, sitting straight up in bed, growling. Just then, Scott ran into the room. “Mac, Mac!” he yelled, turning on the light. Mac had awoken in full shift, claws shredding the blanket that was draped over him, his ice cold blue eyes standing out. “Calm down. Breathe.”

Mac immediately sensed what Scott’s presence meant, and did as he was told. “Okay, good,” Scott said, soothing. “You’re in full shift now. You need to focus and pull your wolf back. Can you do that?”

Mac nodded. The stronger he focused, the more he felt the shift back to normal. “How long was I out?” he asked, as soon as the shift back was complete.

“3 days,” Scott replied. He then walked to the door and made a motion. In walked Jack and Stiles, who  were instantly relieved to see Mac sitting up well.

“Don’t you EVER do that go us again,” Jack scolded, as he rushed to Mac’s side and pulled him into a big  hug. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks, Jack,” Mac said, returning the hug.

“Do you feel any different?” Jack asked.

“My senses are turned up to 11,” Mac replied. “I can hear your heartbeat. It’s kinda fast. Like a drum solo in a rock song.”

“That’s because you gave me the biggest fright ever,” he said. “I have to go call Matty and tell her you’re awake.” Mac started to get up, but Jack stopped him. “I’ll figure out something to tell her,” he said, knowing what Mac was gonna say.

As he left, Stiles walked up to the bed.  “Hey, Mieczyslaw,” Mac said, with a grin.

“Hey, yourself, Angus,” Stiles replied. “I’m glad it worked.”

“So, you never got a chance to answer my question,” Mac said. “About the date?”

“I have a feeling we’re gonna be spending a lot of time together,” Stiles said, smiling. “I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Me too,” Mac replied, before leaning over and placing a small kiss on Stiles’ lips. A kiss that Stiles fully reciprocated.

“Just one thing,” Stiles said, as he broke the kiss.

“What’s that?"

“If you ever want to kiss me again,” he started. “You will never call me by my given name again.”

Mac laughed hard. “You’ve got it,” He said, kissing Stiles one more time.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I assure you, this is NOT the last you will see of Werewolf!Mac and Stiles. I have a few stories planned with them.


End file.
